


my good intentions get bad when you hold me

by lesbianaruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Die mad about it, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trans Hyuuga Hinata, Trans Uzumaki Naruto, hinata is trans and bisexual, naruto is a nb he/him lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianaruto/pseuds/lesbianaruto
Summary: It wasn't like she needed even more reasons for her father to hate her. It wasn't like Naruto needed even more reasons to love her.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	my good intentions get bad when you hold me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blknaruto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blknaruto/gifts).



> a short fic for my dear friend with the greatest taste :)

"Naruto, I need to go. My dad is going to throw me out if I don't show up this time." Hinata tried to pull her girlfriend's arms away, but he continued to grab her waist and kiss down her neck.

They were in Naruto's room, and it was much smaller but much more comfortable than Hinata's. She always preferred to be there, both in that house and in those arms. But her eyes stayed on the clock and in her head she could hear loud and clear her father's warning about not being late for lunch with her grandparents and the threat of putting her out of the house. It seemed so silly to other people, anyone would think that was a empty threat. But she knew her father well enough.

She obviously didn't want to go. Neji had already left their home a long time ago, Hanabi was traveling with her school and her family was nothing but a bunch of elitists who hated her. They pretended to respect her, but she knew they commented on her and her choices behind her back. This caused her a lot of anxiety some time ago, but she learned from Neji that she owed nothing to that part of her family. 

Her father, however, was another story. It was easy to curse him on his back, it was easy to identify him as an abuser, it was easy to say that she didn't care about him. But the truth is that she was still looking for approval, for the affection that would never come and the love that was corrupted years ago. She was unable to be objective and rational when it came to her father. She loved him and it hurt, because she didn't like who he was at all.

"You don't have to live with him." Naruto pulled away to look her in the eye, and his gaze was so intense that she held her breath. She knew her face was burning, her entire body was, so she wanted nothing more than to look away. But her girlfriend always held her with those ocean eyes. "You have a job. You have me. And you know this is your home, too."

Her hands went to Naruto's arms for support as he tried to think of how to respond without hurting him. She wanted nothing more than to get rid of the name Hyuuga, get away from that mansion of horrors where the photos were like mockery of everything she and Hanabi and especially Neji - not being Hiashi's son - had to go through there. That place drained her energies, put her in a trance state where she just obeyed and hoped for the best of the worst.

Not here, with Naruto. Here she had the peace of being able to dress as she wanted, and being feminine without being considered weak or useless or pathetic, or receiving the looks of her father who said that he just tolerated her existence, and was not necessarily happy with it.

Naruto made her feel like herself, and as if that was good and enough. WIth her girlfriend, her smiles were not contained, her voice could increase in tone, her expressions could be silly and exaggerated, her words could be meaningless, her appetite could be far from what was considered polite. There she had all the love she never imagined to exist, and nothing made her feel more dangerous than that. It was like a quiet rebellion to her father and all the years of abuse. It was like saying: I won, I'm winning, I'm don't need you to built me up and down, I can take care of myself.

But she still didn't have the courage to say yes to that request. What if Naruto got tired of her and was too good of a person to send her away? What if life together showed all the parts that made her father hate her? What would she do if she lost Naruto?

"Stay with me." Naruto whispered against her ear and Hinata leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. Yes, it was exactly what she wanted. But nothing was ever about what she wanted, right?

Naruto's hands ventured under her skirt and her eyes opened again, finding the watch. She was already late but she could still get there and find a excuse. There was still time to run to her father and ask for his forgiveness - without even knowing what was there to forgive. She bite her lip and tried to focus. Naruto's fingers seemed alonside the pointer's tapping. Her heart was beating fast with anxiety and something better too, something exciting and good and pure. Her body did not obey her commands, it was completely given over to the situation and soon she would be too...

"Naruto, I,I,I have to go." Her voice was a whisper, something as far away as her mind right now.

"Stay with me." He kissed her gently on her lips, opening her mouth and making her head hang back. She moaned against his lips, feeling pathetic about his despair and his need to always be like this, touching and kissing and giving herself up like that.

How could that be wrong? How could she say no to that?

Soon his fingers were inside her panties, his mouth back on hers and the noise of the clock forgotten.

"Stay with me." He asked again.

"Yes." 

And she did.


End file.
